Well that sucks
by FlapwazzleAnonymous
Summary: AU Starts off when Edward is saying goodbye to Bella in the forest. Bella doesn't get all sad and hollow, but she gets angry and completely changes. When she meets Edward again, will he love the new Bella and will she still love him?
1. Bye Bye Bella

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!(beginning is direct quote from New Moon with a few skipped out parts and less detail)**

" You don't want me?" I asked

"No," he replied with the same cold voice.

"Well that sucks," I stated as I started towards my house. I didn't look back. I didn't want to see him. I refused to cry over him, that's just what he wants. I wont let him have the satisfaction of me mooning over him forever, I was going to live on. I didn't even bother to lie and make him the promise of me not doing anything stupid because I knew I would. And so my new life as Bella Swan began.

X0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Two weeks have passed, I haven't cried a single tear over Edward, although I have cried about other things such as when I stubbed my toe… it hurt a lot. I've changed a lot, some people didn't even recognize me at school, but I think that's only cause they're stupid. I dyed my hair raven black, I got my eyebrow pierced and my wardrobe has changed a considerable amount.

I now had basically the typical punk/goth look. Complete with the oversized leather jacket worn on days I feel like disappearing. **( I really don't like going into super detaily-ness) **

So anyways, I was on my way to school in my craptastic red truck, which I really need to get rid of since it's really slow. I pulled into the parking lot and was once again relieved that there was no silver Volvo. Every day I did this because I was always worried that he'd show up here and want to talk to me. I really didn't want to do that.

"Hey Bella!!" Mike said as he walked up to me in the parking lot. He still hadn't got it through his thick skull that I didn't want him.

"Mike, I'm going to say this one last time and if you don't listen then I'm going to have to retort to another way of getting you away from me.. PISS THE HELL OFF!!!" I screamed at him. I really hoped that would be the last time I would ever have to talk to him again. Next time he tries to get near me I will hurt him. Then I lit up a cigarette and walked across the lot to my first class.

The day passed uneventfully, I fell asleep a couple times throughout the morning and just didn't pay attention in the afternoon. What's the point? It's not like I'm going to college, that was_ his_ plan. And besides, if my plan worked out as I hoped, I wouldn't even have to finish high school. Well, in Forks that is.

**I know It was really short but that's ok!! The next one will be longer. If you can guess what her plan is you win a high five!!!! Ok, I have big plans for this story so please review!! I know this chapter was short but the next wont be!!! I should be able to update before Friday, until then.. FLAPWAZZLE!!**


	2. Jake

**Ok here's the new chapter, I hope it is longer. Review please!**

I was sitting on my bed, listening to music and counting the money I had from working at Newton's. I really hated working there but how else was I supposed to pay for my new wardrobe? And besides, I hardly ever did any real work seeing as how Mike seemed to think I always needed help or something. I usually just worked at the cash register.

I had exactly $347.32. I was excited!! I knew exactly what I was going to do with this money. I'd have to get all of my piercings before I turn 'cause I don't think there are many piercing guns or needles that could get through marble.

I was on my way to the tattoo and piercing place when I saw some kid from my school hauling two of what looked like they used to be motorcycles to the curb. I parked my truck on the side of the road and walked up to him. He looked sincerely scared and I smirked.

"How much do you want for the bikes?" I asked him, trying to contain my laughter at the kid who looked like he was going to run away crying. I must have really changed for people to be that frightened, I was proud.

"Uh.. You-you can have them for free. You might as well sell them for parts though." He answered, trembling.

" Naw, I know someone who can fix these for me," I said non-chalantly**."(I really don't know how to spell that so if you know please tell me)** Help me put them in the back of my truck" I ordered him, he complied.

I was driving towards La Push and took out my cell phone and dialed the number for Charlie's department.

" Oi, Charlie. I need directions to the Black's place in La Push," I told him. I had become completely disrespectful to him and basically every other person I came in contact with, which was thankfully a surprisingly low number due to my recent scariness.

"Oh hey Bells.. Yeah just a second I'll give you the address.. Do you have a pen?" he asked sheepishly. I scoffed and he gave me the address. It was a somewhat dull drive to La Push, the scenery was nice but there was no good music on the radio so that was sad.

When I got to the Black's house, I started walking to the door but I saw Jacob coming towards me. At least.. I think it was Jake… he looked so different!! He'd gotten taller and had cut his hair a LOT. Overall, he looked incredibly different than the Jacob Black I had re-met at the beach. He was staring at me like he had no idea who I was and what I was doing at his house. _Well at least I'm not the only one_, I thought. Then he seemed to recognize me.

"Bella…?" he asked, still not sure.

"Hey," I said bluntly. He ran over to me and hugged me. It was really weird and I was kind of hoping it would end soon but I still hugged him back, a little…

When he finally released me he said exactly what I knew he would.

"You look… different." I just shrugged.

"As do you, my friend"

There wasn't really anything to say about that. It was completely true. There was a very awkward silence, which I promptly broke by clearing my throat.

"So, I was hoping you could help me out with something," I told him, hoping he'd just say yes.

"Uh… sure… what is it?" He asked.

"Well I know your dad gave me that truck and I guess I appreciate it and all but it's _really_ slow." I told him, hoping he wouldn't get offended and not help me after all. Thankfully he laughed." Anyways, so I found these two motorcycles and they're all broken up and shit so I was hoping you could fix them for me?" I asked with a pleading smile.

He smiled and said "Yeah sure! I love fixing cars and stuff. When can you bring them by?" he asked.

"Uh… they're in the back of my truck," I told him

"Great, can we start on them right now?" he asked sounding hopeful. I nodded

"Oh, can you not tell Charlie or Billy about this 'cause then he'd probably take them away. It's not like I wouldn't go get them back but I don't want to have to go through the trouble of getting them back."

"Of course, let's take them to the garage, Billy can't get out there in his wheelchair so he won't know what's going on," he said with a sly smile.

"Awesome."

And then we were taking the bikes to the garage. I offered to pay for the parts but he said he wouldn't let me pay for all of them if he could have the other bike. I agreed and he started to rip apart the bikes while I sat idly in the corner. I was bored and I really wanted to help, tearing things apart was my specialty. Jacob seemed to notice my ambition and asked if I wanted to help. I nodded violently and jumped down to take apart the other bike. Man this was fun!!

"So, what caused the change in appearance?" He asked after a while of sorting out parts.

"I could ask you the same thing," I told him, which was completely true.

"Well for me there was really no reason I was just bored," he said with another strangely wicked smile. I liked this Jake a lot more than the one I met last year at First Beach. I thought I'd tell him just so he wouldn't ask me the same question again, I really didn't feel like explaining.

"Well, I for one, am glad that you changed cause you're a lot more fun now than then," I said with the same wicked smile. He smiled too.

We finished with the bikes for the day and just sat there on the floor of the garage talking about random stuff. It was really fun. I decided to have a smoke so I pulled out my trusty Zippo lighter and cigarettes.

"Want one?" I asked him.

"Sure," he replied with a smile. We continued our random conversation, which had now

led to us making plans to go get pierced tomorrow after school. Then, two guys came in the garage after apparently calling Jake a couple times.

"Hey dude who's the chick?" one of them asked, I smirked.

"Bella, Quil and Embry, Quil and Embry, Bella" Jake did the fastest introduction as possible and I was grateful.

"Hey," I said and nodded towards them.

"Sup," the guy who I assumed was Embry said. Quil was just staring at me and I was really uncomfortable so I got up and was getting my stuff together to leave.

"Jake, do you see my lighter anywhere?" I asked him I had left it on the floor and apparently never picked it up. He got it from under the car and handed it to me." Thanks, ok I'll come by after school tomorrow and we can go to Port Angeles, bye" I said while walking out the garage door. Could hear loud "wooooooo's" coming from inside, then the smack of somebody getting hit in the head.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**NOT MINE!!**

**Ok so just tell me if you like where the story is going and if not, I won't continue**


	3. Hey Victoria

**Ahh yes, the new chapter. I'm surprised that I've actually managed to get through to the third. Usually I get bored and never continue..cough Santa's a vamp cough yep so.. getting on with it all…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Yes, today was the day Jake and I were going to get our piercings!! We both are extremely excited. At this exact moment, we are sitting on my bed counting our money to see how many piercings we can get.. we want a lot. I still have my $347.32 but I also found 20 bucks in the couch cushions, courtesy of Charlie. For a police chief, he really doesn't find ways to keep things from getting stolen. Jake has $135 from his job of mowing lawns. That has got to be one of the lamest jobs he could possibly have gotten but apparently it pays well.

We were listening to the new My Chemical Romance CD, which we both loved, and singing along to House of Wolves. I must admit, we weren't that bad. I had recently acquired the information that Jake can play the bass. Over these last few weeks I have taken up my old habit of playing the guitar. According to Jake, I'm not terrible. We really should start a band or something.

"Ready to go?" I asked Jake when we had finished screaming 'S-I-N, I, S-I-N'

"Yeah, let's go," he said, putting down my Gibson SG that he had just finished inspecting.

We got in to the Big Rolling Turd ** (yes it's taken from RV)** a.k.a my truck and set off to Port Angeles. It would take about 2 hours to get there at the speed of 55, which is as fast as my truck can go, so we decided to talk about random things again.

"Ze froggies, zey fear me, and zey try to run, but zey cannot, because zey have no legz," I told him in a very strange accent. He burst out laughing. I really liked his laugh.

"Vell, vy do zey have no legz?" he asked, mocking my accent.

"Ze toxic vaste made zem fall off, and zen zey were eaten, by ze fat fish and ze French." I told and we both burst into laughter.

We were now at the tattoo and piercing place and we were still laughing. Something about talking in random accents about frogs with no legs does that to a person. Anyways, we're standing outside the tattoo place, and I saw her. Victoria. Perfect!! Exactly as I planned, only… she was a little early.

"Jake, I'll be right back," I told him and went to go talk to Victoria.

I met her behind the alley of the tattoo place, and then our conversation commenced.

"You're early," I said, smiling.

"I know, I just couldn't wait!!" she exclaimed, and then she hugged me. I hugged her back and then when we broke apart I started talking again.

"Ok, so can you just wait until I get my piercings? I want to get them now cause I'm thinking it will be a little difficult after, what with the marble skin and all?" she nodded understandingly.

"Of course. And your friend? Will he be.. joining us?" She asked.

"Jake? I'm not sure. I guess I'll ask him if he wants to. Would you mind if he did?"

"No, not at all. You'll want someone to hang out with after so I don't see a problem with it."

"Cool. Okay I'll go get him now, wait here." I told her and then went to get Jake, who was still standing outside the shop, with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, Jake. Come here a minute?"

"Yeah, sure…" he replied, very suspicious. Then he came over to join me in the alley.

"Okay, so Jake. You remember the legends you told me about the 'cold ones' right?" I asked, hoping he'd remember so I wouldn't have to explain.

"Yeah, the Cullens were vampires and all that stuff right?" he said. Good. He remembers, and he knows about the Cullens. This is going better than I'd hoped.

"Right, so this is Victoria, she's a vampire, a friend of mine. I'd made a deal with her about a week ago…"

_flashback_

_I was walking in the forest, aimlessly wandering through the trees. I heard a branch snap behind me. I turned around to see Victoria standing there with an evil sneer on her face._

"_Well, well. Looky looky what I've found. Little Bella all alone without her vampire sweetheart." She said. I smiled at her._

"_Victoria! Good! I was hoping I'd run into you sooner or later." I said. She was staring at me incredulously. _

"_Um.. yes..well let's do this now then. I've been _dying_ to have a drink from little old you for quite some time now." She said, again with that sneer._

"_Well, actually. I have a proposition for you." I told her. She laughed, I was very insulted._

"_And what makes you think I'll take it? A little human like you wants me to make a deal with her. Well, let's hear it so I can kill you."_

"_I resent that. I was hoping you'd be willing to change me. We could start a coven or something. This way, you'll get to drink e and I get to be a vampire." I told her._

"_HA! Change you!! Now, that's a funny thought!! Your Edward killed my James!! I only want to kill you and cause him the same pain he's caused me!"_

"_Well you see Victoria, I am very sorry of what Edward did to James and cause you that pain, but you killing me would do absolutely nothing to Edward. You see.. he doesn't love me." I said, with no pain in my voice ,seeing as there's no pain in my heart._

"_Well, that's interesting. Now, tell me, why would I want to change you" she asked._

"_Well, for one I've noticed that you have no coven anymore. Wouldn't it be nice to have a buddy?" I giggled. "And you'll still get to drink my blood if your interested, just don't kill me, I really want to be changed."_

"_Well, that does sound appealing… oh alright." I squealed with excitement._

"_Yay!! Ok so how about we meet up outside the tattoo and piercing place in Port Angeles a week today at about.. 1:30?"_

"_Yes of course, I'll be there. I can't wait to have my new friend! I must leave now, I'm very thirsty and I don't want to kill you right now."_

"_Oh, alright. Well I'll see you then!!! Oh and please have fed when you come to change me, we don't need to take that risk." I told her._

"_Yes, yes. Well goodbye for now!" she said and then ran off into the forest._

_End flashback._

"Well that's the entire story." I told Jake.

"I see… so why exactly am I here?" Jake asked.

"Well Jake, we'd like to now if you would like to be a vampire and join our coven." Victoria said.

"A vampire? Me? Well that sounds pretty fun, I guess I'll do it. But the only thing is, I don't really like the idea of killing anyone…" he said, nervous. I shook my head.

"No, Jake we won't be killing people. Well you and me that is. Victoria may still kill people if she chooses but I don't feel right about it either so we'll be eating animals." I told him matter of factly.

"Oh well, in that case where do we do this?"

"We're going to get our piercings first then Victoria will take us to her home and bite us. We need to get the piercings first cause it wont work when were vampires."

"Oh, ok."

"Now, Jake. I have to tell you that the process of becoming a vampire is 3 days of torturous pain. You'll wish you were dead every second of it. Are you sure you want to do this?" Victoria asked,

"Yeah sure, pain's okay with me"

"Alright then, to the Piercing house!!!" I exclaimed and we went to our last human experience that we'd ever get.


	4. The truck is gone!

**Hey people! Sorry about all those 'technical difficulties' but I think they're all fixed now. Yay! And I've been getting a lot of questions lately about Jake being a werewolf, well he isn't. Well, not at this point in the story soo..yeah. Let the story commence!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Wow! Piercing hurts! A _lot._ Surprisingly, less than that stubbed toe, but a lot. Anyways, so I got several piercings today. I already have my eyebrow, so I got my nose done, my tongue, under my bottom lip, and I got several piercings on my ears.

Jake got an eyebrow, a lip, and his tongue pierced. Overall it was a very successful trip. We went back outside and saw Victoria in the alley. The sun was out.

"Hey Victoria. We're ready to go once the sun goes behind a cloud or something," I told her.

"Great, I think the sun will be out for a while considering I don't see a cloud in the sky," she growled. " Oh, and please, call me Tor, if we're going to be friends then we shouldn't call each other by our formal name. I don't call you Isabella now do I? And you," she said, gesturing to Jake. "Jacob is a terrible _boring_ name."

"Oh good. I think so too. Jacob is such a dorky name," Jake said, sneering at the sound of his own name. I laughed at them. They hated their names. Personally, I don't like Isabella at all but it's just fun to watch them bicker about their names.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny!!" Tor yelled at me when she noticed my giggle fit. Jake just scowled at me.

"You know, it really is. I'm bored. While we wait we should probably plot our fake deaths 'cause we will never be able to see anyone we know ever again." They nodded in agreement. "Jake, I assume you told someone you were with me today?"

"Yeah, I told Quil and Embry…" he started but was interrupted by a roar of laughter.

"Now _that's_ a funny name!! Who names their kid Quil? Porcupines? And Embry! What kid of name is that?" Tor said in between laughs. I had to agree with her, those are some highly amusing names. I'm surprised I was able to contain my laughter when I met them yesterday.

"It's true, they're quite funny," I said, now giggling along with Tor. Jake cleared his throat.

"As I was saying… I told… them… that I was going with you to Port Angeles today. I didn't tell them why though."

"Ok, so now someone will know where to start looking for us. I've got an idea; we can make it look like we drove into a ditch or something and then the truck exploded! That way, we're dead and I never have to see that hideous truck again!" I exclaimed smiling hugely. I was really excited that I could get rid of my truck. I hate that thing.

"Sounds good. Ok, I'm going to go hunt while you do that, since I'm changing both of you, I should probably get as much to drink as possible. So meet me here," she gave us the address to her house. " When you're done and we'll get started with the changing." Then she took off into the town. Luckily, the sun had gone behind a cloud that had shown up out of nowhere.

"Ok Jake, I know you're big with the car building, but how are you with blowing them up?" I asked, most likely with a giant smile on my face. What can I say, I was happy. The day I get to become a vampire was also the day I get rid of the truck.

"I know some stuff…" he said with a sly smile.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

For some reason, Jake knows where to buy explosives. I'm not even going to ask about that. So we bought the explosives with our left over money. Then we got the baseball bat out of the truck and drove it into a ditch. We rolled out of the cab just before it hit a tree. That's when we started to beat the crap out of it.

"Take that! And that! And that! Hi Yaaaa!!" I yelled as I was beating the truck. This was even more fun that ripping apart the bikes!

"I wanna do some! Gimme the bat!" Jake whined like a little kid. I handed him the bat and giggled. I took several steps back because I knew Jake could really get into things like this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he ran that the cab with the bat. By now I was rolling around on the floor laughing.

When we were done massacring the 'Big Rolling Turd' with the bat, we put in the explosives, lit the match, and ran like hell. We got far enough away, and then we saw the explosion, it was awesome!! Then we saw Tor, run up to the truck and cackle. It was really funny and I don't know why she was standing so close to the fire. Then she walked over to us, smiling almost as much as we were.

We were a little busy dancing around the fire, chanting "The truck is gone! The truck is gone! It's gone! It's gone! It's gone!!" to see that she had reached us.

"Nice work, this is one of the best fake deaths I've ever seen!" she told us. I gave her a big hug.

"Why thank you. Now, why are you here, we were going to meet you at the house," I asked.

"Well, you were taking so long I came looking for you to make sure you didn't actually get killed."

"Ah, good looking out sis." Jake said. He was right. We'd all be family soon.

"Well, now that that's all take care of, let's go get killed!!" I exclaimed. Then we ran in the direction of Tor's house.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoox

Alice POV (about 5 minutes before what happened above)

I was sitting in my room, looking at outfits I had just bought when I got a vision. My eyes glazed over and I could hear Jasper and Edward yelling for me.

_Vision_

_A red truck was driving into a ditch, but not just any red truck. Bella's red truck. It drove into a ditch and then my vision cut off. It kept flicking on and off and then the truck exploded. There was fire, lots of fire and then.. Victoria. She was standing there cackling at the truck's explosion._

"Oh shit," I said as I regained my consciousness.

I felt a cool breeze I the room.

"Edward?" I asked. But he was gone.

EPOV

No, NO! This was _not _happening Bella no! How could she do something so reckless as driving in her truck when I specifically asked her not to do anything stupid! Wait, she never answered that question. Crap. Hold on, something as reckless and driving her truck? Okay now I'm an idiot.

How could I have possibly thought that Bella wouldn't be in danger when I left? Gah! I've got to call Charlie. He'll know where she is. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the Swan's number.

_Ring ring ring ring ring _finally he answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, Charlie?" I asked in my best Carlisle-y voice.

"Yes…" he obviously didn't know who this was.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'd like to speak with Bella if that's alright." I told him, again with the accent.

"Oh yeah, um.. wait. She's not here? I could have sworn she was in her room a minute ago… oh wait. I think she went to… somewhere with that Jacob Black kid… uh yeah, Jacob. She's with him." He told me. No, no, if she's not home then her truck, she's probably driving it no!

"Charlie, tell me, is her truck in the driveway?"

"Umm… nope, not there. She must have taken it with her."

That's when I hung up the phone. Well… more like smashed the phone on the ground with my foot… but whatever. That wasn't important. Nothing was anymore. Bella was dead. Victoria killed her. Now I've got to kill Victoria.


	5. Chapter 5

JAKE IS NOT A WEREWOLF


	6. Crap

**In case you didn't read the last 'chapter' Jake isn't a werewolf, so don't ask. Hehehe**

**Anyways, here is the new chapter.. I believe Edward comes in this chappie so..yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ow, OW! OW! This hurts. And when I say hurts, I mean _hurts_! Seriously… it's like being set on fire and then stabbed a zillion times in every part of your body. JEEZ! Ok, new resemblance; its like being turned inside out alive and then eating yourself. This, I must say, is not comfortable. Not comfortable at all.

Oh well, when this is over I'll be a vampire. That'll be fun. I get to go around eating things. And, hopefully, I wont be the spaz I am at this moment. I bet that right now I'm wailing around like a moron trying to get out of these ropes off, and if I continue this I'll hurt myself. That would not be good.

Victoria POV

Wow, Bella's really flying around over there. I hope she doesn't hurt herself. It's completely possible and that would not be pleasant.

BPOV

GAH!! This is evil, pain-y McBadness!! I wonder how Jake's doing. He's obviously in as much pain as I am, if not more. I think I'm gonna try to communicate with him.

"Jaaaahhgauuooopkeeee" That did not go well. Let's hope he understands.

"Beehhlaaaaaagh?" Yes! He understands. Now, let's try to form a coherent sentence, or at least a word.

"Yoeh ih payyyne?" (You in pain?)

"Lah mhush kjd nsuhh ufhs!" I didn't get a word of that. I'll just moan in pain instead of trying to answer.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

VPOV

What the hell are they doing? They sound like dying cows. Well, they are dying so I'll cut them some slack. I'm really bored. It's only been two day. What am I supposed to do for the next day?

Hmm.. well.. I could go hunting? No, I can't leave them alone. OH! I know!! I'll go get my laptop. I'm sure there's something I can do on that.

Several hours later

"Dammit!!! Ha ha ha!! DAMMIT!! GET BACK HERE YOU BUBBLE!!! TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND ONE OF THESE!!!" Wow! This was exciting!! Who knew playing Bubble Trouble could be so much fun?! NO!! NO!!! The bubble is getting away!!!

"Meh,"

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed as I realized it was Bella waking up. Holy crap! I spent an entire day playing Bubble Trouble. I have to admit, it _is _an addictive game but who knew you could lose track of time like that?

BPOV

"Meh," I said as I realized the pain was over. I kept having strange dreams about Victoria playing computer games and yelling it bubbles…

"What the hell was that?!" Victoria screamed. Well that was _really_ loud. Did she really need to be so loud? It hurt.

I attempted to stumble out of the bed. I failed miserably. I ended up on the floor with a huge 'bang', which seemed to wake up Jake. He also fell out of his bed with a "thump'. So much for graceful.

All three of us burst out laughing. Jake and I were still on the floor and I finally looked up at him.

"Holy _crap_ Jake!" I yelled.

"What? What did I do?" He asked, seemingly anxious.

"You look so different!" I told him.

"Holy crap you do too!" he yelled after finally looking at me.

Then we walked over to the bathroom, which I have no idea why it's there, and looked in the ginormous mirror. Oh.. my.. Eggy McGoodness. He was right. I looked really different.

My hair was now permanently shiny black, no dye necessary. Obviously I was paler… if that's possible. I was skinnier but I wasn't any taller. My lips were fuller and somehow had a natural redness to them. My eyes scared the crap out f me though. They were red. I'll have to do something about that.

"Wow," was all I could say. Overall I was just _really_ good-looking.

"Yeah," I guess that's Jake could get out of himself. Then we turned to each other. Jake was really good-looking also. Possibly putting Edward to shame.

His hair was really dark shade of brown, almost black. It draped over his eye, thankfully, he was slightly shorter, more around the height of an average tall person. He was very muscular, but not Emmett muscular. His eyes were also the scary-as-hell red but I assumed that would change after feeding.

"Ok you two, stop gawking at each other and come to the back yard. I have an assortment of animals for you to choose from," Tor said as she led us outside. Good, I guess I was thirsty. I don't at all know how that feels but I'm going to assume it's something similar to the burning in my throat.

When we were outside, I saw dozens of animals tied to trees. There were rabbits, deer, bears, cats… who eats a cat? What kind of vampire eats a household pet? I pondered this as I noticed Jake was still standing in the shade of the house.

"Guys, the sun isn't gonna burn us is it?" he asked looking at the sky.

"No Jake, it isn't. It just makes us sparkle and the sun isn't even out it's like 3 o' clock in the morning." Tor told him. We both giggled at Jake as he cautiously stepped into the open.

"Okay…" he said and then we went to eat the little, defense-less animals.

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

"Mmmm… my favourite's Grizzly bear." Jake told me as we lie in the yard after finishing out 'hunt'.

"Grizzly's good, but I like deer. I don't know why. It's like tobacco. It tastes like crap but you can't stop eating it." I told him. That's when the sun started to come up.

"Watch this." I said as I rolled into the light. I heard him gasp from where we were sitting before.

JPOV

Thank god this is over! The pain was too much to bear. BANG! What was that? I tried to get out of the bed I was apparently lying on but I ended up on the floor with a similar sound effect.

We were all laughing then. When I sat up I looked at Bella who was also lying on the floor.

"Holy crap Jake!" she yelled. What's wrong with me? Did something go wrong with the transformation?

"What? What did I do?"

"You look so different!" she said. Well I assumed I did. I guess I was right.

"Holy crap you do too!" I said, and she did. She looked good. She was good-looking before but now this is just over the top.

We went into the unnecessary bathroom and looked in he mirror. Wow, I really did look different. I'd describe myself but that's really weird.

"Ok you two, stop gawking at each other and come to the back yard. I have an assortment or animals for you to choose from." Tor told us and we followed her outside.

Wait, wasn't the sun supposed to kill us? Why are we going outside? I stayed in the shadows.

"Guys, the sun isn't gonna burn us is it?" I asked looking for the sun.

"No Jake, it isn't. It just makes us sparkle and the sun isn't even out it's like 3 o' clock in the morning." Tor told me. They were both laughing at me. I shrugged it off and stepping into the yard.

There were lots of random animals there and the Grizzly bear caught my eye.

When we were done eating, Bella and I started talking.

"Mmm.. my favourite's Grizzly bear." I said, internally licking my lips.. wait… how do you do that?

"Grizzly's good but I like deer." Then she started talking about how it's like tobacco. I was only half paying attention. I was a little distracted by her prettiness. Oh wow, I'm a loser. Ha ha… oh jeez I'm laughing at myself. Something needs to be done about my sanity.

The sun started to come up, I still wasn't sure if I was going to burst into flames or not but then Bella started rolling away from me.

"Watch this," she said as she continued rolling.

When the sun hit her, I gasped. She was sparkling. What does this? Seriously, it's really weird but insanely cool and beautiful. She looked awesome in the sun. I decided I'd follow her lead and roll into the sun.

We just lay there for a few minutes and then she moved closer to me and put her head on my chest. In the midst of our moment of peace, we heard Victoria scream.

BPOV

This was nice. The sun feels so good to my coldness and I never want to get up. My neck hurts so I put my head on Jake's chest. Then Tor screamed.

I got up and pulled Jake with me. I took his hand and led him towards the sound of the scream.

_Crap._ It was Edward. Why was he attacking Tor? I had to stop him from hurting her! I grabbed Tor and pushed Edward to the ground.

"Edward, what the hell!!" I yelled at him angrily. He just stared at me in disbelief. I think I saw him mouth the word 'Bella' but I'm not sure. "Yeah it's me you dumbass, now what the hell are you doing, attacking Tor?!" I yelled again. Finally he got up.

"Bella?" he asked. Apparently, still a complete moron.

"Yes, we've already established that it's me now answer me! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ATTACKING HER?" I yelled at him again.

" Uh... I was just… she... killed… you…" he said, still extremely confused.

"Well, here I am… sort of alive." I said, gesturing to my un-dead body. "You can leave now." I said and started to walk away. I could feel him walking behind me. I turned back to him. "Run along," I said again, shooing him with my hand. I walked away again, grabbed Jake's hand and disappeared into the house.

EPOV

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Bella!" I said as I approached Victoria.

"What? I didn't do anything to her. I did her a favor!!" she said.

"You killed her you bitch!!" I yelled and I hit her. She screamed and in an instant, 2 more vampires were by her side. The female, who looked insanely familiar, pulled Victoria away from me and pushed me to the ground.

"Edward, what the hell!" she yelled at me. Oh my Carlisle! It was Bella. No, this couldn't be! Bella was dead! Why do I seem angry about this!! Bella is alive.. well.. sort of… I just stared in disbelief. "Yeah it's me you dumbass! Now what the hell are you doing attacking Tor?" she yelled at me. I got up.

Wait, Tor? What the hell? Didn't Victoria kill Bella? Why would she give her a nickname? And why is she defending her?

"Bella?" I asked, this couldn't be her.

"Yes, we've already established that it's me now answer me! WHAT THE HELLA RE YOU DOING ATTACKING HER?" she yelled at me. Ok I guess it was her. This wasn't like Bella at all. I was at a loss for words.

"Uh… I was just… she… killed…you…" that was all I managed to get out. Great. I haven't seen Bella in almost a month and that's all I can say.

"Well, here I am… sort of alive," she said . That's when I actually looked at her. She was gorgeous. She looked so different. She cut my thoughts off. "You can leave no," she said as she started to walk away. I couldn't leave without her, or at least an explanation. She noticed me behind her and turned around. "Run along," she said to me, motioning more me to leave with her hand.

Then she grabbed the other vampire's hand and disappeared.

_Crap._


	7. Hopefully

**A/n ok so here is the new chapter, I know its short but I've got big plan for the next couple of chapters. This one's more of a filler. Anyways… ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Flapwazzle**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

BPOV

Ok, I've successfully escaped him this time. Ugh, _this_ time. That means there will be others. I must find a way to prevent this… AHA! I've got it!!

I have devised the perfect plan to make Edward piss off… I will make him think I don't want him…which I don't. I've confused myself. I'll make him _know_ I don't want him… by finding someone else. Yes! Good plan Bella. Oh jeez, I'm complimenting myself.

Now… to find my new 'lover'. Should I just pick a random vamp off the street? No, that's no good. I KNOW!! Jake. Yes, Jake will do juuuuust fine. Aha ha ha ha ha! That was fun.

"Nice Plan-Laugh," Jake said. I guess I did my maniacal cackle out loud. "But, what exactly are you planning?" he asked, intrigued. Apparently it was time to put the plan into action.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go do something fun. Wanna go see a movie?" I asked him. He gulped. Ah, good. The plan was working. I did some interior maniacal laughing.

"You mean like.. a date?" he asked unsure.

"Mmmmmm hmmmm" I told him, smiling mischievously. This was going well.

"Uh.. okay." He said, also smiling now. Hehehehe. I took his hand and led him out to Tor's car. I'm usually not one to use people but in this case, I think I could. Obviously not without consequences, but I'd explain everything to Jake when Edward left. Hopefully He'd forgive me. Hopefully.

JPOV

Bella's hand was so smooth. When she grabbed mine outside I ad no idea what she was doing. Then she started dragging me inside so I just ran with her. As long as I was with her, I guess.

I was staring at her, just admiring her beauty, when she le tout this vicious cackle. Wow. She must be creating some evil plan because that was her I've-got-a-crazy-idea-that-just-might-work laugh.

"Nice Plan-Laugh," I said. "But, what exactly are you planning?" I was very curious. I wanted in on this plan.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go do something fun. Wanna go see a movie?" she asked me. A movie. Wasn't that what people did on dates? I gulped. I hoped that's what she meant.

"You mean like… a date?" Please say yes, please say yes…

"Mmmmm hmmm," she said, smiling. She did have a nice smile. I'm such a dork. Wait, she just asked me out, it's okay to do that now.

"Uh… okay." And then we went outside, on our way to the car, hand-in-hand. This was so cool. Bella was my best friend but I wanted more. Now, I think she does too. This is awesome! Okay, I really need to stop saying things like that.

Just as we were walking out the front door, Bella tripped. A split second before she hit the concrete, I caught her. Vampire reflexes are soo cool. I held her a bit longer than necessary but who cares? Then we heard a faint growl coming from somewhere in the distance. Apparently someone.

"I guess I'm never really going to escape that," Bella said as I was helping her up. I just laughed. She laughed too.

"Well, I'll always be there to catch you." Dammit! That wasn't supposed to come out. Now I sound like a creepy, stalker guy, who will never let her leave me. Not that we're together… GAH!! Okay… now calming down… I'm okay now.

"Aww thanks Jake," Bella said as she reached up to kiss me on the cheek. Wow. She kissed me. AND SHE DIDN'T THINK I'M A CREEPY STALKER GUY!! 'Cause we all know that's what's really important…Hopefully this turns out well. Hopefully.

EPOV

Okay, well now I've gone from; Loving Boyfriend, to Stupid Ass Who Leaves Her, to Crazy Guy Who Comes To Avenge Someone's Death That Didn't Happen, another trip to Stupid Ass, and now finally to Creepy Stalker Ex Who Is Standing On A Tree Outside The House That She Now Lives In, Watching Her To Make Sure She's Okay, And Then Apologizing And Begging For Her To Take Him Back.

Wow. That's a long name. I heard her walking towards the door. When she came out she was holding hands with the stupid leech from before. I just called him a leech, insulting myself… AND BELLA!! Oh God! I'm a terrible person…er… thing. Well I already knew that. I'm a monster, not only for having to kill to survive(even if it is only animals), but for hurting Bella so much! Damn me and my masochism!

Oh, no! Bella tripped! I didn't catch her! Wait… _HE_ did!! No! Why is he still holding her? I growled. Uh oh… that's going to cause a stir. Maybe that's a good thing. I think now is a good time to dip into his thoughts.

"I guess I'm never really going to escape that," Bella said. That was quite possibly true. But when I have her back, which I will, I can always be there to catch her. _Probably not,_ he thought. They both laughed.

"Well, I'll always be there to catch you." He said. NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! _Dammit! That wasn't supposed to come out. Now I sound like a creepy, stalker guy, who will never let her leave me. Not that we're together… GAH!! Okay… now calming down… I'm okay now. _He had a point there. My Bella would be completely freaked out by that if anyone other than myself said that to her. Thank you dude, you just ruined your chances with her.

"Aww thanks Jake," Bella said, stretching up on her toes. Wait, what was she doing? No Bella! No! Too, late, she kissed him. On the cheek, but still. _Wow, she kissed me. AND SHE DIDN'T THINK I'M A CREEPY STALKER GUY! _He thought. Dammit! Then they got in the car and drove off.

I guess I'll just wait here until they get back from where ever it is they're going. All alone. In my tree. I'll call Alice. I'll ask her if she's seen any visions of Bella and I kissing yet.

I took my phone out of my pocket and rapidly dialed her number.

"Hey Alice, I was just wondering if you've ad any visions of me and Bella kissing yet." All she did was scoff, what the hell? "Alice?" I asked.

"What?" she said in an angry-ish voice.

"Did you?" I asked, impatiently.

"Have visions of you and Bella? Yes." My mood brightened. "Have visions of you and Bella kissing? Not so much." What did she mean by that?

"Well then what did you have visions of us of?" I asked_, very _impatiently.

"Uh… well you know, this and that. You guys talking, her beating the living shit out of you, you know."

"WHAT?!" I yelled into the phone. How could this happen? Bella and I were meant to be together!! How could she even beat me up, I'm _much _ stronger than her.

"Well, I've just been getting some visions..cough about 20 cough of her just… well.. wailing on you. Sometimes the weapon changes, you know, 2 by 4, metal pole, the occasional tree. One time, there was this guy who looked like Billy Idol but he was wearing a duster and he was attacking you with railroad spikes. I wonder what that's all about…" she wondered to herself. I was still in shock that Bella wasn't coming back to me that easily! I thought she loved me! Well… she thought I loved her… which I do… but I told her I didn't and she believed me.

Maybe this was the same thing!! Okay… I really need to get over myself here. Bella doesn't want me. In fact, she wants to kill me… so… I'll apologize and grovel at her feet and eventually she'll forgive me. Hopefully.


	8. Should I?

A/N sorry about this people… i hate author's notes too but anyways…

Should I continue with this story? I'm pretty bored of it and well.. that's about it. I'll continue if I get enough people telling me to or else.. it will not be updated  sad. But I do have some ideas for this story still so if you tell me to, there will be new-ness.

Flapwazzle


	9. Carrying Out 'The Plan'

**A/N… HEY GUYS! I'm back!! I'm SO sorry it took me…several months to update. I've actually had this chapter done for a really longtime, but I went on vacation in July and August and then school started and I've had NO time to update!! But here it is!! And I'm planning on updating my other story The Prank, sometime tonight too!! Who's proud of me!?!?! I know I am! Anyways**

**I've also got a few other stories on the go! Most of them are for Twilight but I've got a couple going for Buffy the Vampire Slayer too! But I'll hopefully finish this one before I start posting those! So check those out!! So far, they're really good. And I find them hilarious, but that's just me being delusional at 3 a.m.- which is usually when I write! No wonder I'm failing in school! Haha ok, I apologize for the extremely long A/N- ON WITH THE STORY!**

Wow! I never thought that Jake could be this cool! I mean, when we hung out in La Push before the change he was awesome but now he's like…awesome to the max! I wonder if becoming a vampire affects your fun level. If so, I wonder what Emmett was like before he was changed. I'll have to ask him soon.

But seriously, if I weren't on a mission here, I'd totally consider this a killer date. Jake's pretty. He he he. I giggled. What the frak! Since when do I giggle? Interesting.

"Well that's a nice change from the menacing plan laugh. You still haven't told me what your plan was," Jake said as he raised his eyebrows, waiting for my answer. Now, to tell him the truth or lie.

"Oh well, I just wanted to get Edward to piss off. I thought of beating him up myself, but I don't want to touch him. Even if it is only my fist and his face, the idiot may take that as 'Kiss me!'" Hey, I'm a pretty damn good liar!

"Interesting…" he replied. He looked as if he were trying to decide on something. "Well, you know… I could always… do it for you… if you want…"

"Aww! Thanks Jake! That's so sweet! Sweet _and_ handsome, you know you're quite the catch," I said very soft yet still held the jokery in it. Judging by the look on his face, had he been human, he would be blushing, but since that was impossible, he just looked embarrassed. HA HA! The plan is working!!

"Not really…" he replied quietly while shrugging- attempting to look non-chalant.

"Humble too?!" I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He definitely wasn't expecting that!

Finally, the movie was starting. The trailers seemed to go on forever when I was human but this was just SO much longer as a vampire! We were seeing Evan Almighty. I'm not sure why… it seems pretty stupid- what with the arc and all- but whatever, it had potential to be funny.

I leaned against Jake's cold chest for the majority of the movie. He made no objection, as was planned. I smiled at this. It was actually really comfortable. When the movie was over, Jake and I made out way to the theatre's exit.

"Well, that was fun," he said smiling. I had a feeling that he wasn't really referring to the movie itself, more to the me and the chest leaning.

"Yes it was," I replied, also smiling. It _was_ fun. Jake and I were so comfortable together. It was like we'd known each other forever… which we technically had. BUT STILL! It was a nice feeling.

The whole way home, we talked about our usual random stuff, and laughed non-stop. It may have killed us if we weren't vampires!! But I couldn't really help it, Jake was so much fun to be around!

When we finally got home, as we were walking up to the house, hand-in-hand might I add, I heard a growl and a rustle of leaves. Ah yes. I've been anticipating this moment. I figured Edward would eventually be hiding somewhere and I would have to go to more drastic measures if 'the plan'! And now, was that moment.

I looked up at Jake, who was also looking at me, and smiled one of those flirtatious smiles you always see people giving in those stupid teen romance movies. Jake looked confused by this. I chuckled in my mind… or at least I hoped it was in my mind. I apparently had a problem with outwardly laughing my inward laughs. But no time for that now, I had a plan to carry out!

I pushed Jake up against the side of the house and started kissing him.

I must admit, I was enjoying this. It was very nice. Not like those stupid kisses with Edward where it would only last a second then he would run to the other end of the room. And, Damn! Jake was a much better kisser! Speaking of which, he should probably show himself right about…. Now.

"HEY!" he yelled, jumping out of the tree he was 'hiding' in. Jake pulled away to see who it was. I then proceeded to kiss his neck while he looked away, attempting to get him focused on me so that the plan could continue. He was successfully distracted and came back to kissing my mouth. Oh this plan was working so nicely!

"Bella! Bella! Belllaaaaaaaa!!" okay, not this was just sad. Jake and I didn't stop cause I wanted to see what else he would do to stop us other than his pathetic whining.

"Get your hands off her!" he screamed at Jake. We were once again, unfazed by his presance and continued making out. Then, he pulled us apart.

"Edward what the hell!" I screamed at him, my words dripping with venom, not literally. I actually wanted to kiss Jake right now.

"Yeah seriously! She's not your girlfriend anymore!" Jake yelled back at him, backing me up. I'm positive he was just as mad at me. Edward glared at him.

"Shut up!" Edward yelled at Jake. No. Way. He was definitely _not_ talking to Jake like that!

"Hey! Buddy!" I yelled up at Edward, I was still insanely shorter than him. He looked at me and instantly his eyes changed from murderously angry, to love. Dammit! That didn't work at all! "Okay, seriously! Go away! Leave me alone! Or at the very least go back to your tree!" I screamed, my anger bubbling up. As I started walking over to Jake, I felt his hand reach out and grab my arm.

"Bella! I love you! I never stopped loving you and what I told you in the forest was a lie. I need you Bella." His voice was soft but determined. Had I bee my weak human self, I would have taken him back right then and there. Luckily, I wasn't.

I out on my best loving face and smiled warmly at him. E grinned. Then I turned to Jake.

"Jakey?" I asked in my cutest voice, with the saddest puppy-dog face I could muster up.

"Yes..?" he responded, slightly dazed as I walked over to him.

"Remember what we were talking about before with he non-contact?" He nodded. "Could you do that now?" I asked sweetly, puppy face going full out.

"Of course Bells." He grinned and gave me a peck on the lips. I smirked at Edward as Jake walked over to him. Edward looked curious right until he was knocked on the floor by Jake's fist contacting his jaw. I walked over and knelt down beside him and whispered in his ear.

"You really should know Edward," I started. I leaned my face in so close to his ear that I was almost touching him. "Pretty boys don't always get what they want." And with that I walked over to Jake.

"Thank you, Jakey." I said while pulling him into a kiss. I could feel Edward's incredulous eyes boring into my back. That made me smile against Jake's lips. When the kiss ended, I linked Jake's arm with mine and we proceeded into the house.

Then I started thinking about something.

Where the hell is Victoria?

**Again, sorry for the uber-late update.. haha that rhymed. Anyways, if you've got any suggestions for this story, PLEASE let me know cause in the review or PM me. I'm at a bit of a loss for them. Also, in your review- if you give on which I hope you do- please tell me if you'd like for Bella to go back to Edward or not, cause I don't really know what to do with that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THERE WILL BE A FASTER UPDATE!**

**-Flapwazzle**


	10. Abort Mission! Abort Mission!

**AN: sorry for the long updates! I'm planning on updating faster now but I don't know if I can be held to that promise! Anyways, I've got myself a beta so there will be much less typos and crap! Sorry again and on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Okay, so having spent the last 45 minutes with Jake, I have come to a few conclusions:

1) Oh my eggy mcgoodness I'm bored.

2) This guy is as dull as….something that's really dull!

3) Lord help me, if he keeps talking about the variety of colours in shoelaces, I'll kill him

Out of the whole… two days I spent with him before the change, HOW did I fail to notice that he is this GOD DAMNED BORING!?!?!? I must have been distracted by it almost being time for me to get vamped. But Jaysus Murphay! I must have been really, _really_ distracted!

I've got to drop the plan! I can't go on with this; I'm going to kill someone- possibly, myself or Mr. Shoelaces. I feel like yelling 'I DON'T CARE WHAT THE LITTLE METAL THINGY AT THE END OF A SHOELACE IS CALLED, GOD DAMMIT!' at Jake. Ugh. Even his name is boring! It rhymes with rake. Rakes are boring too! All they do is rake leaves. Though, say one was lying on the ground and Jake happened to step on the head thingy and the stick part swung up and hit him in the face. Well, then I'd have to say that rakes are amusing!

Back on topic- I really need to get away from him. Gah! How to do this without hurting his feelings? HA!! Whatever. I don't care about his feelings! I might if I hadn't spent the better part of an hour listening to anecdotes about his shoelace collection being stolen by rats. (I mean really, who has a shoelace collection?) Now, I just don't want him finding out about the plan!

I pondered this for a while, just as Jake decided we should go to a restaurant. I don't know why he said this, probably because he wants to observe other peoples footwear, but we, for some reason, are able to control our thirst. Yay for us!

So, we were now sitting in a diner, waiting for someone to take our pointless and disgusting order. Just then a, young, probably 19 year old- waitress came over to us. She had her hair in a high pony tail, exposing her whole neck. Personally, I wouldn't have noticed on my own, but Jake was watching her throat like it was his prey- which technically it was.

Aha! I think I have found my loop-hole. Now, I just have to wait for the opportune moment.

"Hi! My name is Jenna! Can I take your order guys?!" she practically screamed at us. Jeez this girl was peppy. Meanwhile, Jake was actually drooling venom at this girl's neck. I resisted the urge to laugh. This was just too easy! Jenna was bouncing where she stood- grinning, notepad and pen in hand. This brought me back to ordering food… if you can call it that…

"I'll have fries and a cheeseburger," I said dully (I think Captain Aglet is rubbing off on me) while Jenna was nodding enthusiastically and writing this down in her notepad with her pink fluffy pen. Gah, this girl needs to leave. I nudged the vamp-boy across from me to order his food.

"Oh! Uh, I'll have the… um… whatever she had." Wow dude, creative! Jenna jumped up and down.

"Okay, so that's two orders of fries and two cheeseburgers? Right?!" I nodded. "Yay for you!" she clapped.

"Jenna, are you by any chance a cheerleader?" I asked. She looked confused and astounded.

"Yeah! How'd you know that?" she asked, grinning.

"Lucky guess." I smiled smugly.

"Okay! I'll be right back with those!" and she bounded off. Suddenly, Jake came out of his trance. I had a feeling the opportune moment was approaching.

"Damn, that is one fine piece of neck!" he said. Yes! Please clear the landing area the moment just arrived and is rolling into position.

"You jerk!" I screeched. He looked shocked and confused and stupid- good. "I thought we had something special, but apparently not cause there you go! Looking at other girls right in front of me! And you're even telling me about it?! Have you no shame?!" The patrons of the diner started looking at us curiously.

"But…wha? You- BELLA!" he sputtered.

"No Jake! Save it! I don't want to hear your excuses. Just… let me go!" I now was standing and faking choking up. Although I couldn't actually cry, my audience, which was by now the whole restaurant, didn't need to know that.

"But Bella! You can't tell me that you didn't notice her too! I thought you'd get it! You know, if you understood, we wouldn't be having this discussion!" he yelled back desperately as he tried to make it my fault.

The whole diner booed him. How could he blame little old me for his uncontrollable flirting- no matter how fictional it was! I was internally laughing my head off….if that's possible… Anyways, I feigned shock.

"How _dare _you try to pin this on me?! Well you know what Jake? I've had it up to here with this! That's right, I know about all the other girls! I know about those 'night classes' that you've been taking!" I made air quotes for night classes. Haha this is fun! "I've got something to say to you now!" I took a sip of some random person's coke to ease the burning in my throat.

"Oh yeah? And what's that, Bella? That you're completely INSANE?!" he screeched as he stood up (I was already standing) and jeez was he tall! I stood on the chair and dumped the coke on his head.

"I never want to see you again, Jacob Black!" I jumped down from the chair and strutted my way out the door. Behind me I could hear the people of the diner whooping and cheering for me as I exited.

When I turned the corner, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jake was staring after me like I was a crazy person. Just then, Jenna slapped him across the face and started yelling at him.

I couldn't contain myself anymore and burst into hysterical laughter. I ran into the forest, clutching my stomach which was in great pain from all the laughter that escaped me. I ran at vamp speed back to Tor's place—whom by the way was in Ireland for unknown reasons at the moment.

When I reached the house, I was still giggling like a mad woman and didn't hear the rustling of leaves come from above me. There was a bit of a THUMP! So I turned around to see a sad and sheepish looking Edward.

"What's so funny?" he asked quietly. I attempted to stop the giggles so I could for a coherent sentence.

"Well, I just dumped Jake." I giggled a little more. Edward looked confused. Very very confused. Seeing as how his eyebrows came together and whatnot.

"I don't understand why that's funny. Now, I know that you don't get hurt from break ups," Oh yeah, haha. "But hysterical laugher is a bit outrageous, don't you think?" he smiled a little, as did I. That was a strange break-up that we had, wasn't it? Don't most girls wallow and crap? Whatever.

"Well I didn't actually _like_ him. He's insanely boring." I stated matter-of-factly. Okay I'm not doing so well with the whole, not confusing Edward thing.

"I'm confused. You didn't like him?" I nodded. "But you kissed him and dated him!" Edward was very confused but I could tell he was excited. I sighed; I will now reveal my master plan.

"I was using him. I wanted you to leave me alone so I thought that if I had someone new, you would take a hint and go away. But, I just could not stand him any longer and made a big scene in a restaurant," I smiled remembering the incident a few minutes ago. Good times. I glanced back to Edward who was standing with his shoulders slumped and a glum expression on his face.

"Oh, okay. I guess since I didn't take the hint before I should perhaps take it now, I wish you happiness throughout eternity. And I want you to know that I really am sorry for what I did. I was awful of me and I feel terrible. But, I'll go now as you wanted. Goodbye Bella," he gave me one more, sad smile and turned towards the woods.

As he walked away, I kept thinking I should be saying 'FINALLY!' but all I could think about was when he left me the first time. He walked into the woods then, just as he was now. That day made me realize something obvious- no one knows you're hurting if you just don't show it. I know what you're thinking- Bella, you're an idiot! Of course that's right! But it's true!! No one had a clue cause I was hiding it so well! I'm stealthy like that.

But seriously, it hurt a lot. You try having the guy you love walk away from you! Wait, that's happening right now.

"Eddie," I called. It has started raining and I'm already getting soaked. He turned slowly, showing his curious expression. "It did hurt." Okay, I made him confused again, I'm terrible at this. I internally sighed. "It hurt like hell, Edward." He seemed to finally get it and he looked even sadder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He was intently staring at the wet, soppy ground.

"S' okay Edward. I got over it….mostly. You know, changing into a different person really makes you forget about all the old problems. You're quiet today." I commented because he has barely said anything but his apologizing speech. He finally looked at me.

"Sorry," he said again. I sighed.

"Think you can say anything that isn't an apology?" I joked. He smiled apologetically and I started laughing at him. "Okay well, I'm done with the opening of my un-beating heart." He winced at the mention of my deadness.

"Well, then I'll just go." It was pouring rain and I was sure I looked like a drowned cat- where as he looked like…well basically a wet god. But you know whatever.

He was walking away again and I got this feeling in my chest. Was it….heartache? Huh. Guess my heart didn't like the idea of the love of my life/un-life walking away. Oh! Right!

"Hey Eddie!" He turned again. I'm sensing repetitiveness. I smiled. "I changed my mind." I walked closer to him slowly so that there is little space between us. He tilted his head in confusion. I rolled my eyes.

Then, unexpectedly, to him at least- I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "Don't go" I whispered.

**Yay!!!!! You know you love it lol! Just review!! And no offense to those cheerleaders reading this, if there are any. **

**Flapwazzle**

**(the devious wazzle)**

**P.s. I owe my life to my wonderful, amazing, spectacular, magnificent, incredible, and hardworking beta Flapz (who beta'd this in 15 minutes)**

**The above acknowledgement added by Flapz**


End file.
